<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizardess Heart OneShots by Darkthehedgecat988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166037">Wizardess Heart OneShots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkthehedgecat988/pseuds/Darkthehedgecat988'>Darkthehedgecat988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shall We Date? OneShot Books [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst I guess, Clothes Stealing, Dorms, Elias is a bitch, Fluff, I’ll add more ships and tags later, Jealousy, M/M, MC’s harem, MC’s name is Velio, Multi, People think Velio is a girl, School, barely beta read, harem ship, mc is a baby boy, nighttime cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkthehedgecat988/pseuds/Darkthehedgecat988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizardess Heart story but with two twists:<br/>One, the MC is poly and has a harem ship of his love interests<br/>Two, the MC is male<br/>Everyone’s gay basically.<br/>Velio is the name of my version of the male MC, sorry if that’s odd. He’s not a self insert.</p><p>Requests are open for this book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Goldstein &amp; Main Character, Elias Goldstein/Original Character(s), Luca Orlem/Main Character, Luca Orlem/Original Character(s), Yukiya Reizen/Main Character, Yukiya Reizen/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shall We Date? OneShot Books [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wizardess Heart OneShots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests are open if you have questions about Velio (my MC) or if you have ideas for future shots.</p><p>Here’s the tumblr where you request:</p><p>https://darkwrites988.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thanks for the reading, sorry if the characters are OOC in these shots. They’re mostly done just for fun and to test out the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a lot of things in the world that Elias Goldstein hated. Annoying people, his family’s expectations, other’s dragging him down...<br/>
But he didn’t expect the flash of hatred he felt right in the middle of class on that Thursday afternoon.</p><p>What even IS that that he’s wearing? It’s not even his size!</p><p>Elias was glaring at his buddy across from the classroom. His partner, the one who he relied on keeping his good grades up with, was distracted from the lecture. The brunette male, Velio, was happily staring down at the book in front of him but very obviously not reading it, his eyes bright as he buried himself into what he was wearing; his cape.</p><p>But that’s not HIS cape. Elias thought to himself as he looked at the other. It’s much too big for him. </p><p>Elias kept staring at the damn thing around Velio’s shoulders, looking at how large the cape was around the small boy. The brunette was pressed into it like it was a giant quilt blanket, and Elias wondered who the hell would have given the little idiot their cape to wear for today.</p><p>Then it struck him.</p><p>That’s Yukiya’s cape. That’s my roommate’s cape. </p><p>What the fuck is MY partner doing wearing MY roommate’s cape?</p><p>Maybe Elias was overthinking things, but he was sure that the cape around Velio’s shoulder’s was Yukiya’s. Maybe that was fueled by the fact that the blue haired male seemingly didn’t have his on today, but that was enough proof for the accusation. Was Yukiya giving Velio little side-glances too? Was that an actual smile on the cold-shouldered man’s face? Or was Elias imagining things?<br/>
The blonde scoffed to himself at the thoughts and tried to concentrate. He couldn’t let his grade fall too much behind now that he was dragging a useless wizard boy behind him. But, his eyes kept moving back over to Velio. To Yukiya. Back and forth his gaze went, dragging across the two swiftly. Velio, smiling like he didn’t around Elias, buried into the cape that he was sure was Yukiya’s at this point, and ignoring everything around him. Yukiya, seemingly watching Velio from the corner of his one not covered eye and flashing him tiny smiles unlike anything ever shown before. Elias growled under his breath, forcing himself to go back to concentrating. At least, concentrating as best as possible.</p><p> </p><p>After school wasn’t much better. Elias was supposed to meet his damn ‘buddy’ around the back of the school, they had a training session to get done. But of course, it was thirty minutes past the agreed upon meeting time and Velio was nowhere to be seen. Or heard of, for that matter. He had disappeared.<br/>
“I swear, if this idiot is goofing off, I’m going to tear him a new one...” Elias mumbled, leaving his spot as he started to walk back around the building.</p><p>He heard laughing and stopped.</p><p>Poking his head around the corner, he spotted his cursed idiot of a partner, talking to someone. The brunette was settled happily into the grass, a bright smile on his face. His blue eyes glowed with pure happiness. And who was he talking to?<br/>
Not Yukiya, surprisingly. But the person Elias really couldn’t stand.</p><p>Luka was laying in the soft grass of the yard of their school, his green hair spread out beneath his position. His legs were bent at the knee, one crossed over the other. One hand rested behind his head, supporting it like a pillow, his other in Velio’s with a soft, seemingly loving grip. Elias scowled. What the hell was going on? Yukiya’s cape, now Luka. Velio had to be a cheater, that’s the only thing the blonde student could think of. And how appropriate! Velio was screwing over his grades, he might as well screw over his other friends too. It all made sense, except for one thing. While Elias didn’t want to admit it, it wasn’t like Velio to hurt someone. He was too soft, too nervous. This was the kid who had a speech impediment that made him unable to say spells correctly, the kid who could barely stand up against anything and rolled with the punches, even if they were directed at his face.<br/>
Their voices floated to Elias as he realized he was leaning forwards from his hiding spot, straining to hear.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the class, alright? I agreed to help ya, I’m not gonna just ignore ya.” Luka’s voice floated through the air happily, his hand shifting in Velio’s like he was squeezing it. Velio chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah, Alright. I don’t really want to be around him anyways. Not right now.”<br/>
“Why? Something happen?”<br/>
“His little fangirls again...” Velio sighed, shaking his head. “They treat me like I’m the worst thing since makeup washing off in the rain was a thing.”<br/>
Luca made a sound that Elias could only think of as an amused snort. “Idiots, they all are.” He smiled. “One day, he’s gonna end up marrying one of them. And he’ll realize then how much he fucked himself over.”<br/>
Velio tried to smile again, then shrugged. Luca huffed and sat up from his spot, crossing his legs as he turned to face the brunette. He gently grabbed one Velio’s cheeks and squished them up, messing with him. Velio made an, albeit joking, uncomfortable sound. Luca puffed one of his cheeks out in a fake pout.<br/>
“Don’t look so sad. ‘Face is too cute to be sad.” Velio mumbled through his puff. “You got Yuki and I. You don’t have to worry about Elias.”<br/>
Elias blinked softly. So he knew about a potential between Yukiya and Velio. And he approved of it. For some reason, that shocked Elias the most.<br/>
“... yeah, you’re right. I don’t need him.” Velio smiled softly, despite his cheeks being squished up into Luca’s palms. His voice was muffled, but still squeaky and cute. “I got you. And I got Yukiya. And I’m happy with you two.”<br/>
Luca smiled and purred, dropping his hands. He pressed his forehead against the other’s. “Yeah. I’m happy too. And I bet Yukiya would say the same. I’ve never seen him smile except for around you!” He chuckled. “But hey, I got you for the afternoon. Come on, let’s get our butts to the damn library already. We shouldn’t just jump right into physical demonstration like Elias wants you to do.” Velio happily nodded and got up with the green haired student. Elias hissed as he watched Luca take Velio’s hand in his own and start to walk off back to the school building, disappearing inside. How dare his buddy bail on him! In front of his own eyes! He scoffed and turned away. If Velio wanted to play that game, so could he.</p><p> </p><p>Elias shifted in his bed. He couldn’t go back to sleep for the life of him. After staying at the school for an extra two hours studying and practicing, he had finally skunk back to his dorm in a tired fit. He had stayed in the grass field he would meet Velio in, but the brunette never showed up. Probably off with Luca the whole time.. he thought to himself as he got into his dorm, tired. They probably weren’t even studying, knowing Luca. He had fallen asleep, barely noting to himself that Yukiya was already snuggly in bed, a lump under the blankets where his body was, and now here the blonde male was. Wide away with the moon shining into the window, unable to sleep. It wasn’t just his own insomnia issues, though. He could hear mumbling. He turned over from the wall and looked at the bed across from his.<br/>
He could hear the mumbling coming from there.<br/>
Trying to pick out his roommate’s words or who he was talking to was almost impossible. The two lumps where under the blankets like they had been when he walked into the room. We’re there two lumps under the blankets when he first got in? He couldn’t remember. But he could start to hear murmurs here and there.<br/>
“... so don’t worry about a thing...”<br/>
“..... we’ll take care of you, no matter what...”<br/>
“... drop out...”<br/>
“... I love you.”<br/>
All of the words came from Yukiya’s soft, sweet voice. Elias could hear someone else under the covers shift and make a tiny noise, like a happy little half-giggle. Elias frowned deeply as he thought of something and waited to see if he was right.</p><p>Sure enough, he got his answer.</p><p>“Velio, shhh, don’t want to wake the sleeping lion.”</p><p>Elias almost burst out of bed to tell Yukiya off. How dare he sneak his buddy into their dorm after hours to cuddle in bed?! How dare he not tell his roommate he was WITH his roommate’s assigned partner?! Elias was mad as hell at this. Yukiya had no right to Velio whatsoever! They barely even knew each other, the last time he checked. And now that he was on that topic in his mind, Luca was in the same boat! They didn’t know Velio, they didn’t train with him and have to deal with him. Why were they putting up with him?! It wasn’t fair, only Elias should have to deal with him. Elias should be the only one who has a chance.</p><p>The last thought shocked him so much that he froze in his spot, not getting up like he intended to. Why had he thought of that? He didn’t care about that stuff, and he shouldn’t like Velio like that. For starters, he was sure he was straight. For a second point, Velio was stupid and useless.<br/>
Yeah. Let Yukiya and Luca take him. I don’t care. They can do whatever, as long as they don’t get in my way like Velio has. He’ll leave soon anyways, the academy will realize he’s not meant to be here after the thirteen day period and they’ll kick him out. And then Yukiya and Luca will have to leave him.<br/>
But why did that thought hurt? Why did it cause a pang in his lungs and heart that made him unable to breathe? He hated it. He hated it so much.</p><p>Elias rolled over and went back to sleep. He’ll figure out his issues in the morning. For now, he just had to ignore Yukiya’s little mumbles to Velio. And hope to the gods above him that things didn’t escalate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make a part 2 to this with the second arc guys if people want me to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>